The Tapestry of Moria
by Yellow kiwi
Summary: complete re-write! "Destiny is something i can't seem to escape, but why should i play into his hands? I will lead my own life, and forgiveness will never be his...Even if i can't banish him from my mind." yaoi, mpreg, SasuNeji.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am rewriting this story completely. It was deleted and most of the original story has been lost, only two chapters of it have survived. However I am not planning on relying so much on the original events, now that I know more about the situation with Sasuke, and his attitude towards it I believe the story can have more depth and emotion then the original. Basically I'm completely rewriting this, so don't expect too much of the same material; if you remember it.

If you are a new reader, than that's great cause you can just enjoy this story.

Chapter one: Darkness

Bright lights flash in and out of my vision. I believe that I am moving, but at the same time I feel like I'm floating in space. It takes so much energy just to look around. Muffled sounds...like voices, tickle my ear.

My vision blurs, thought I'm sure my eyes are still open. My mind is scrabbled, and my eyes to heavy to keep open, so I let them rest.

_There's a group of people standing around room 201, or what seems to be room Lee being his normal self, has caught sight of a poor girl, he's now proclaiming his love to. Near her, dark eyes gaze at me, and I can almost feel the power behind them. I look at them, and feel a sense of familiarity. I turn to the owner of those strange, yet seemingly average eyes._

"_Hey you," He looks away pretending not to hear me, or not care to listen... however his eyes are still locked with mine. "What's your name?" I ask with confidence and a slight smirk on my face; somewhat annoyed at his attitude, but still intrigued._

"_If you want someone's name, usually it is polite to give your name first."_

_It was a challenge; I could hear it in his voice. I wasn't insulted by it, not at all, I wanted to meet that challenge. _

"_You're a rookie aren't you? How old are you?" I ask casually, but hope that the statement struck a nerve._

_His cool voice floated over in answer. "I don't have to answer you."_

"Neji", a soft almost angelic voice calls out to me, and I force my eyes to open. "Neji! Oh, you're awake." I recognize the shy excited voice as my cousin, Hinata.

"How are you feeling?"

I look around for a moment and wait for my memories to come back.

_Darkness…within…_

My eyes widen for only a moment, before my eyebrows frown together in confusion and….hurt.

"Neji?"

My focus comes back to Hinata. "I'm fine, I suppose." I say emotionlessly.

Hinata nods, and turns to look at the door. "Well Tsunade told me to get her once you wake up."

Tsunade, I wonder what she would want with me. Couldn't an average doctor go over my condition with me? I don't bother to ask Hinata any of this, and she leaves the room to get the Hokage.

I lift my arm to run over my side and then up to my shoulders. There is no sign of the injuries that I sustained during battle. The only thing left there is a throbbing pain that seems to paralyze my shoulder and upper arm. Though I'm sure that it will go away.

Tsunade will probably go over my treatment, tell me how long it may take to recover and how the others that went on the mission are. Though I'm sure that there are more important things for her to do than come check on me.

I don't have much time to ponder the reason why the Hokage is taking time out of her busy day to come and speak with me, because at that moment she enters.

"Hello Neji, I hope you are feeling better." She says bowing her head in greeting. I look at her with little interest and just want her to get to the point. She only waits for a moment and then continues when she realizes that I don't want to beat around the bush.

"I wanted to talk to you in private, because it's a sensitive topic, and I don't want to alarm any third parties." She comes to sit on my bed, though I didn't invite her to, and feel like she's invading my personal space.

"While we were treating you for your injuries we found a strange foreign chakra concentrated in your abdomen."

"Could there have been some charka left in my side where the arrow hit?" I state more then ask, not finding it to be anything to worry about. Tsunade smiles at me and shakes her head, looking down at the clip board in her hand.

"No, actually, the arrow did hit close but it barely grazed the ball of chakra. It seems to be a protective energy."

I now look up with interest and slight concern.

"Neji, we're sorry we don't know exactly what this is and why it's there. It doesn't seem to be harming you so no worries there, however I would like you to come again by the end of the moth, and see if anything has changed. If there are any complications, please, tell me."

* * *

The day was sunny, but it did nothing to brighten my mood. Sitting against the sliding door of the dojo gave me a good view of the garden, as well as a view of the training going on within the room. Hanabi was honing her power with her father, as Hinata sat across from me. She glances up at me every so often, with a worried, glance, and even thought it bothered me greatly to have her pity, I held my tongue. The anger and frustration I feel is not a cause of Hinata, and therefore she doesn't deserve me snipping at her. I am actually angry at myself; it seems I still haven't fully recovered from my wounds even though it's been four weeks. I've been feeling very tired, and I can't stand that sense of weakness. Not to mention that I've been ill almost every morning for the last past week. Hinata has insisted that I contact Tsunade, instead of waiting for her to come and check on me, but I stubbornly refuse. I'm sure that it will pass. My body is most likely reacting to the foreign chakra that the Hokage had mentioned.

Cleansing would be the best way to handle the strange predicament. Detoxing my body and flushing the energy out, sadly detoxing is not a pleasant process.

Hinata again turns her head to look at me with worry, she opens her mouth shyly, however is interrupted when Hanabi collapses to the floor on her hands and knees. A firing burning in her eyes telling everyone that she doesn't want to stop training, but her body is disagreeing with her. Hiashi, stoic faces as always, steps close to his daughter and offers her a hand. A rare gesture that tells Hanabi that he is proud of her progress, and strength.

It's not too long before Hanabi takes a seat near her sister, with a smart grin on her face, and Hiashi calls upon his oldest.

"Hinata, why don't you and Neji spare." He commands, rather than ask, and we both get up obligingly. The tension between me and my uncle have cooled. I am still bitter, but more so about the system of hierarchy that our clan practices rather than Hiashi himself.

Hinata and I face each other, and I can't help but think back the battle we had during the chunin exam. I do not look at my cousin bitterly, and neither do I hold any anger towards her. I realized that my frustration with being held back, and always seen as the second branch, rather than a powerful warrior in my own right, was not Hinata's fault. Instead she had always been kind, and like me, never asked to be born into this family. I was childish back then, and even though I have not apologized to her, I believe she knows that I see now, that none of this is her fault.

My relationship with my clan has changed drastically ever since the chunin exam. There is more respect and understand among us, and no more lies and misconceptions between us.

Hinata slides into her stance. We do not activate our bloodline trait, because it is simply a spare, and we do not need to hit with so much accuracy that in incapacitate each other. I make to first move, shoot out my hand, which Hinata dodges with ease. Only then do I remember that I haven't had any combat practice since I was released from the hospital and am rather rusty. I decide to go on the offence, just until I get back into the swing of things. Hinata takes the opportunity to practice some combination moves, only managing to lightly tap my arm once. I berate myself about it, but don't' dwell on it long, and again try to strike out. This time I had more look, and landed a soft touch upon her shoulder.

Hinata ducks and tries to swipe my legs from under me but hesitates. I take advantage of this and touch her neck; she freezes and looks up at me, defeated.

"Neji, it seems you've lost some of your touch." Hiashi points out, I do not respond but simply step away from my cousin. She gets to her feet and gives me a small slime.

"Hinata why did you hesitate, if this were a real battle you could have been killed," My uncle points out morbidly.

"I…I'm sorry… it's just Neji hasn't been himself lately," She explains meekly. I look at her with slight surprise, has my illness really been that obvious?

Hiashi turns his attention back to his youngest, "Why don't you strengthen your eyes?" he suggest, and Hanabi nods, before getting into a lotus position and activating her Byakugan.

I try to make my leave, but just when I am about to pass my younger cousin her hand reaches out and stops me.

"Neji…there's something wrong." She says and blinks her Byakugan away. "Father, there's something wrong with Neji's chakra system."

I look at her bewilder, I know that I have a strange chakra within me, but that soul not affect my system, or the flow of my own chakra.

"What do you mean?" Hinata ask, fear tickling her vocal cords. Her large as look at me with concern, and I must admit that I am a little confused myself

I turn to my uncle who's already taking slow steps towards me. I can't help but feel nervous as his stoic eyes activate his own Byakugan. Hinata shrinks away instinctively, but her concern for me back her pull closer.

Hiashi's eyebrows frown together, which is not a good sign. "It seems to be caused by the chakra the doctors found."

"What is it?"I question him, wanting to know what's going on within my own body.

"It seems that the chakra system in your abdomen is abnormal." My uncle steps closer. "It's your Swadhisthana, it's very active."

I let my hand run over my abdomen. Swadisthana, is a very emotional and hard chakra to master, why would anyone have a motive to interfere with it? I have the need to sit down and meditate, to concentrate on that specific chakra and try to figure out what is going on.

"The chakra systems around your prostate have been tapered with," now there was slight emotion in Hiashi's voice. "Neji, go to your room lie down," and with that statement the emotion was gone and only the lingering sound of authority echoed through. I wanted to question him, demand that he explain more thoroughly what he believes is going on; and why the sudden change in his mood. However when I went to open my mouth, his eyes told me not to question his request. His eyes reminded me that I was only a second branch, and that I had no authority to question anything someone from the first branch requested. Without a word I went to my room.

* * *

It was hours before someone finally entered my room.

"Hello Neji." The Hokage ducks into my room and behind her is my uncle.

"Good evening," I respond respectfully.

"You're uncle called me in, because of something with your chakra flow. I brought some equipment with me, he asked me to do some test, would you please lie down?" Tsunade gestures elegantly with her hand towards my futon. I lay down on my back, and my uncle helped Tsunade bring in a strange machine, rolling it to my bedside.

"What's going on?" I question unable to hold back my anger. Why isn't anyone telling me what's gotten everyone in such an up roar!

"We are just going to take a closer look at your abdomen, and see if there is a harmless reason for why your chakra circulation as rearranged itself." She informs me in a voice that belittles me, as if I were a small child. I glare at her, but she doesn't notice, or possibly she is just ignoring me.

My lower stomach is exposes, and without warning, the Hokage lays a hand on me. She connects small round pads to either side of her head which have wires attaching them to the machine that was brought in. I can fill the chakra flowing within her, but it doesn't interfere with my own. It's some sort of medical jutsu, and I feel tingling around my stomach as her hand pushes down. She slides it around as if looking for something, until she stops and opens her eyes. I see her chakra flowing down the wires into the machine, and it makes a strange beeping noise before something appears on the screen. She removes her hand and takes a closer look at the mental photograph she took.

"Mmmm," She mumbles to herself. "Neji, has anything strange happened in that last past month?" She asks me with all seriousness.

"No, not particularly."

She looks at my uncle and then back to me before letting out a small sigh. "Have you let anyone touch you…in an intimate way?" She states this carefully and clearly.

"Excuse me?" I sit up and look at her with annoyance.

"Are you sexually active?"

My brows frown at her deeply, and I straighten out my clothes. She must be asking for medical reason; however I don't see how this applies. I know I don't have any sexual diseases…if I did it would have been found earlier…wouldn't it have? I look at my uncle, who only gives me a stern and unforgiving look, demanding that I answer the question.

"I've had one intimate encounter," I mumble under my breath.

"Neji, I would expect better from someone of your intelligence," Hiashi mutters out stoically.

"Neji, your chakra systems around your organs have been re-routed. The energy from your normal reproductive system has been directed near your prostate…and…a small artificial womb has been created using that energy."

"What?" I look at her with disbelief; she simply brushes me off and continues.

"The foreign chakra signature we detected earlier is most likely stabilizing the foreign organ, and protecting it from antibodies."

"This…what are you saying?"

"According to what your family has told me about your health these past weeks, and the fact that this organ is in your body…I'm saying, you're pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Sadly, Five percent of 12-year-olds, 10 percent of 13-year-olds and 20 percent of 14-year-olds are sexually active.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: adjustment

The night is cold, as if mocking me. Reminding me of the cold hearted person that left me in this strange situation.

I look out the closed window at the crescent Moon, letting out a sigh of aggravation and relief. I pull up the blanket to tuck under my chin, before closing my eyes. My mind is not at ease, it is jumbled with the thoughts of what Tsunade has told me earlier this evening. If it I wasn't bad enough that I had to reveal my sexual history, in front of my uncle, I find out that by some strange turn of events I am with child. My fist tightens in the silky fabric of the bed cover, and I let anger wash over me for a long minute. I feel stupid, and immature for letting this happen, for letting him take advantage of me. The way Hiashi looked at me when I revealed, indeed I had been sexually active, was harsh and I saw the little respect I had gained fade away in his blank uncaring eyes.

I let out a small grown of frustration, turning over violently in my futon as I think back to earlier this evening. Though I can't blame Hiashi for being disappointed, I've gotten myself into a mess; I've let myself become a tool in a vague plot. But, in the end a tool is all I'll ever be. Even if Hiashi had started seeing me as an independent person held slightly higher then normal second branch members, I have now gone back to being simply a servant. I can't help but wonder what my father would think…

It seems that I'm already very good and serving other people's needs. I open my eyes the anger and aggravation of the situation keeping me from finding any sort of rest. I won't' be sleeping tonight, I don't' see how I possibly could. I run my hand over my flat stomach, feeling a faint flow of energy just affirming all the speculations, and not letting me convince myself this is just some sort of mistake, or humiliating dream. If only it where, if only I could fall asleep and wake up tomorrow in the hospital and this all just be some strange dream conjured up by my fight with one Orchimaru's pawns.

At that thought a new anger fills me, and I think about _him_ and how we all fought to get him back. It had hurt, and he didn't' seem to care how many people he was leaving behind to mourn his betrayal. I had taken it slightly personal, though I knew he wasn't satisfied with his situation in Konoha, I had never thought he would leave so abruptly after…after we…

I let out a long sight and turn onto my back to look at the ceiling, trying to cleanse my thoughts and get rid of all these powerful emotions. There no need to get angry, or let this anger over power me, there isn't' much I can do about any of that now. All I can do is clear my head and see where I go from here. After Tsunade left the household became still for the most part. Hinabi's eyes had brightened and a large smile came across her face, and quickly had asked if this meant we were going to have a baby coming soon. No one answered her, and when she saw everyone else's blank faces she followed suit.

Hinata seems a little worried but stunned none the less, though before I retired to bed she gave me a shy smile and mumble 'goodnight' as she usually does. I am surprised that Hiashi's reaction was only a cold shoulder and harsh glares, I am grateful he didn't kick me out of the estate. However, I'm sure he still finds me useful in being possible sacrifices for his daughters should a bad situation ever arrive. Again I scold myself, and repeat my status in the family again in my mind. A second branch pawn.

My eyes become heavy but my mind is still filled with so many thoughts and loathing emotions. I don't pity myself…I'm just disappointed in myself…How could I have let this happen?

_I dictate our plan to my fellow team members, and we all agree to split up. The forest is thick, and it makes it hard to spot any other teams. However with my Byakugan I look around to see if I can find someone with the scroll my team and I need. I land in a clearing and three people hurriedly hid behind I bush, however it's too late. I deactivate my bloodline limit, and tell them to come out, informing them that I already know that they are there. A few minutes of silence before the revel themselves. I scan them over quickly the girl of the teams is talking about something as she lets her hair fall down. They don't have the scroll I need so I brush them off. The girl seems insulted by this and I egg her on, mainly to shut her up before leaving them complete, no need wasting my time._

_I soon meet up with Tenten at our designated meeting place exactly on time, though Lee is no were to be found._

"_It's not like him to be late," I mutter out._

"_Maybe he ran into the enemy?" She suggests._

"_I doubt it," and with that we take off to find our teammate._

…_.._

_It's only when I locate Lee that I find you again. The strong chakra flowing off you in wave, demanding respect. It was dark and unsettling, but very interesting none the les. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. You attacked with such hate and power, that if I had had less control over my body I would have flinched._

_You teammate stopped you from taking it too far, and only then did I snap out of the trance you put me in. I was excited and impressed; you would make a good opponent. I felt he chakra fade away and a shiver went up my spine. I could still feel the strength of the Chakra but somehow it was subdued, however from that they on I could always tell you chakra signature apart from anyone else…_

A warm and comforting wave ran through my body, stirring me from my sleep. Once my mind became less fuzzy I shot up and looked around my room expecting to find someone in it, however it was empty.

I shake my head. I must be on edge since I didn't exactly have a restful sleep. The shake the last remnants of dreamy memory from my head and get out of bed. I walk toward the window to open the curtains, only to have them fly in my face when I reach for them, the morning greeting me with a cool breeze. I push the curtains aside and with slight confusion close the window.

I don't remember having opened it during the night.

I didn't have a long time to contemplate this as a sick feeling swam into my stomach and throat. I soon hurried out of my room and into the small full bath across the hall. I make it just in time and I start to heave, and empty my stomach. My shoulders shutter and my hair already mused from sleep falls messily into my face. A gasp and catch my breath only to be assaulted by another wave of nausea, and start coughing. My hair is pulled out of my face and I don't even bother to look over my shoulder as I empty my stomach for a second time. A hand softly runs through my hair pulling back even more loose strands and I calm down a little from my sickness.

"How did you sleep?' Hinata's soft voice questions and I feel her putting a hair tie into my tresses. I let her put my hair into a ponytail, and just focus on trying to keep the rest of my stomach content down. I don't answer her, the taste of bail still fresh in my mouth.

After a few moments, I get up and go to the sink to brush my teeth. Hinata stand behind me with a soft and pitying smile on her face. She pulls her hands up to her chest and lets out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's not your fault," I mutter out groggily.

"I know…but it was a surprise for all of us. I don't know how dad feels about it, I'm sure he won't abandon you Neji." I continue to brush my teeth trying not to think back to the emotions that took me over last night, and just trying to be calm and relax.

"I'll go start some breakfast," Hinata whispers out more to herself then to inform me.

* * *

"So who is that father?" Hinabi breaks the silence at the breakfast table. I look up at her for a brief moment before glancing at Hiashi.

"Don't ask such personal questions," my uncle mutters nonchalantly eating the rest of his food. He's been quiet and hasn't said anything to me; I think it's a good sign, so I'm not very worried about it. Hinabi pouts and pokes her food with her chopsticks, very upset that no one is answering any of her questions concerning my pregnancy.

Hinata clears the table, as Hinabi runs off to practice some more in the dojo per Hiashi's request. However, he doesn't get up to follow his youngest daughter to supervise her; instead his eyes are on me. I hold his gaze with determination, and stay seated to see if there is something he wishes to say to me.

Instead he only turns his head towards his oldest daughter, and Hinata shrinks a little receiving a silent message sent to her by Hiashi. I soon find myself alone with my stern faces uncle.

"Neji,' he speaks softly and a hand reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "We had come far; the rip between the family seemed to slowly be mending. Your resentment towards me and the first branch was practically gone." I look at him suspiciously wondering where this conversation was leading. Even though Hiashi held respect for my ability, and was never under the delusion that he didn't see me as a second branch member. Long time traditions cannot simply be forgot, and there are no exceptions to the rule, no matter how skill I might be. I, over time, have come to terms with this, and my relationship with Hinata had strengthened and I see her as my responsibility. My responsibility is to Konoha, and I have the same opportunity as any other shinobi in this village, even if I am only a second branch member to the Hyuuga clan.

"I am disappointed in you, but I'm sure I already made that clear to you last night." Hiashi goes on with a business tone.

"However, this isn't the first time this has happened to a second branch member."

"Excuse me?" I question, the statement caught my interest to say the least.

"I'm not condoning you being sexual active at this young age. And…" he pauses bringing his hand to fold in front of him. "I'm surprise….that you….at your sexual preference. I wasn't expecting that." I feel a little awkward with this conversation.

"However, you are my nephew, and taking care of you is my responsibility. I owe your father that much. Besides Hinata needs you." I nod, not surprised that my uncle is bringing the rather emotional sentiment back to the hierarchical structure of our clan.

"But back to the main topic. I've gone back into the archives of our clan…it is not usually seen as appropriate to let a second branch member know about any of the knowledge kept within the First branch. Not even the workings of the Byakugan, that the second house protects, are reveals to them." Hiashi says and pulls out a scroll rather hesitantly.

"However I do believe that you have a right to know about this…short period of time within the Hyuga clan history." He unrolls the scroll and I see ancient text around a large elaborate picture of the human chakra channels. There were arrows and notes pointing to the reproductive system of the obviously male figure.

"There was once a shortage of women in our clan, it was so severe that our clan's population was cut in half. This jutsu was developed in order to save our clan from extinction, while keeping the bloodline pure. Of course a second branch member was subjected to it, as a test subject. This Justus," Hiashi's finger traces over the arrow pointing at the lower chakra. "It manipulates the lower chakra and energy surrounding the sexual reproductive system. The energy is diverted to create a womb near the prostate; the result of this Justus is the possibility to bear a child. However, the price is impudence."

I look up at Hiashi, taking in the information.

"The first time this jutsu was performed, the male dies after giving birth." Hiashi looks at me to see a reaction, but I keep my emotions in check. "The second attempt was completely successful, but the results were not constant. Soon only the strongest second branch males were subjected to the jutsu. I…don't believe you have anything to worry about, however there is a personal question I need to ask."

I nod.

"Who is the father? Is he one of our clan members?"

I swallow, not wanting to speak the name. I feel a bitter taste in the back of my throat and glare at the floor. "It was…the Uchiha boy.' I mutter out trying to hide my anger.

There is a long silence, and Hiashi rolls up the scroll again. "How could he have knowledge of this jutsu? It was buried in the Hyuga library as a forbidden jutsu."

"He's a very clever person, he may have gotten the scroll somehow but I have no real idea." I'm not his keeper after all; I don't know everything that's going on in his mind. Actually I have no clue as to what's going on in his mind. Leaving me in this condition alone, running off with Orochimaru, and for what?

"I'll inform Tsunade about all this…and hopefully she will agree to keep an eye on your pregnancy. The less people that know the better."

"Of course." I nod in agreement, and soon I am excused from the dining table.


End file.
